Clouds in Their Eyes
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: Sixteen cats in StarClan were chosen. They had a cat close to their heart chosen at random. But these cats will be different. These cats will be cursed with a gift. Cursed with something that makes their Clanmates hate them. *A Hollyleaf and others centric fic*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is going to be a rather odd spin-off from Eclipse, the night after Hollyleaf and Lionblaze get their warrior names. Yes, some cats are going to have wings. I've also extended the clans a little other than ThunderClan for the sake of cats I actually know the personalities of :D But there will be familiar faces.**

**Like... Not telling.**

**Winged cats: **

Hollyleaf - A black she-cat with green eyes and black wings. (ThunderClan)

Blossomkit - A small tortoiseshell she-kit with white petal shaped patches and green eyes with tortoiseshell wings. (ThunderClan)

Hazeltail - A small grey and white she-cat with blue eyes and grey wings. (ThunderClan)

Foxpaw - A large reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes and reddish-brown wings. (ThunderClan)

Smokefoot - A black tom with yellow eyes and black wings. (ShadowClan)

Flamekit - A dark ginger tom with blue eyes and dark ginger wings. (ShadowClan)

Whitewater - A white she-cat with long fur and one blue eye with white and light grey wings. (ShadowClan)

Redpaw - A mottled brown and ginger tom with amber eyes and brown and ginger mottled wings. (ShadowClan)

Harespring - A brown and white tom with yellow eyes and brown wings. (WindClan)

Antpelt - A brown tom with one black ear and green eyes with brown and black wings. (WindClan)

Dewspots - A grey and white spotted she-cat with light amber eyes and white and grey spotted wings. (WindClan)

Coalkit - A tiny smoky grey she-kit with black tabby stripes and dark amber eyes with black and grey wings with a few white flecks on them. (WindClan)

Pouncetail - A ginger and white tom with green eyes and ginger wings. (RiverClan)

Otterheart - A dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes and dark brown wings. (RiverClan)

Copperpaw - A ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and ginger wings. (RiverClan)

Dark-kit - A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and dark tabby wings. (RiverClan)

_A large crowd of cats sat before a sparkling pool. One at a time, sixteen cats stepped forward sadly, tapping the pool with their tails._

_These were the chosen StarClan cats who were to choose a cat very close to their hearts, being fathers, relatives and best friends, or simply Clanmates who could have been more than that._

_"Thank you." A blue cat mewed. "These cats will be given a gift, but with it they will have to suffer."_

_"How is that fair?" A dark grey she-kit squeaked. "How is it fair to curse my brother to hate?"_

_There was a murmur of assent from the gathered cats. "Is it fair for my former Clanmate's kit?"_

_"Or my mate's kit?" A silver she-cat mewed. Her daughter nodded earnestly._

_"My father doesn't deserve to lose his kit."_

_The blue cat shook her head at them. "Stop it, Larchkit, Shrewpaw, Silverstream and Feathertail. These cats balance each other out. They will suffer, but their reward will be great."_

_"But why Bluestar?" Silverstream mewed indignantly._

_Bluestar sighed. "If they are left where they are, as they are, they'll never be happy."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oops. In the allegiances, Harespring should be Breezepelt... :D**

I woke with a shock. _That was a weird dream... _I thought. With cats I've never met.

They were all StarClan cats though. Maybe it had something to do with the prophecy?

"Out!" Came a yowl from the clearing. Millie? What was she getting out of the nursery?

I jumped up, dashing out of the warriors den. There could be intruders, and if there were, I should be helping. Rosekit, Toadkit, Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit are there!

But I skidded to a halt at the sight that met my eyes.

Blossomkit, still only just having opened her eyes and being out of the nursery only once before, was being shooed away from it. She was wailing, begging to be let back in.

"What's going on?" I mewed, rushing over to the crying kit.

"She's a freak!" Millie yowled. "Unnatural! Cursed by StarClan!"

I bent down to look more closely at Blossomkit. Beneath her tortoiseshell fur, there were small stumps of feather. They were clutched forcibly to Blossomkit's back. "Shhh..." I whispered, pulling gently outwards on one of the stumps. I was pretty sure what I was going to find.

I was right. Blossomkit had wings. Pretty tortoiseshell feathers.

I heard several yowls of surprise from behind me. "Both of them are freaks!" Mousewhisker yowled.

I twisted my head round. To my horror, black stumps not unlike Blossomkit's were sprouted from my back.

"Hang on!" Lionblaze called. "This is my sister you're talking about. What right do you have to insult her like this?" He broke through the circle that was quickly forming around me and Blossomkit.

Hazeltail crept forward out of the crowd of cats, shaking slightly in fear. "I have them too."

Foxpaw burst out of the apprentice's den. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Blossomkit was trembling, her kit-blue eyes wide with fear. And what was worst, was that the fear was caused by the only cats that Blossomkit should ever have to trust in her life. These were her Clanmates that were scaring her.

Firestar leapt up on to the Highledge. "Stop!" He yowled, and the clearing fell silent. "Why are you terrorizing your Clanmates?" He questioned, looking pointedly at Dustpelt, who was glaring at his son with distrust.

"It's unnatural!" Millie called, looking at me and Blossomkit. Graystripe looked between his mate, his leader and his kit before stepping forward.

"StarClan has set these cats apart as being different." He mewed evenly. I sighed in relief. He hadn't said anything about that being bad.

"Yet they were your Clanmates, kits, friends and kin yesterday!" Leafpool protested.

"We'll be a laughing stock. They're a weakness." Brambleclaw growled. Squirrelflight looked disbelievingly at her mate.

"They could also be helpful to us." Ashfur added, smiling shyly at Squirrelflight, who smiled back. "Large birds threaten our kits, what harm could come from cats who can protect us from these dangers?"

Firestar nodded, glancing around at his Clan thoughtfully. "We shall put it to a vote!" He announced. "All cats who want Blossomkit, Foxpaw, Hollyleaf and Hazeltail to stay can come up to the leader's den. Cats who want them gone can go to the warrior's den. All cats, kits and elders get a vote, except the winged cats. You have until sunhigh to decide. Brambleclaw, please order the patrols." With that, Firestar jumped back into his den.

Murmuring started in camp. Cats were debating amongst themselves. The thought of leaving the Clan, leaving just about everything I've ever known, it made me shudder.

"Hollyleaf, I'll be going to Firestar's den at sunhigh." Lionblaze mewed encouragingly. "But I'm going to go and do a patrol now. See you later."

I smiled brightly at him, glancing around to see where we could go. "Hollyleaf, come over to the medicine den." Leafpool mewed warmly, looking out after Jaypaw as he stalked out of camp. "Your brother is going to think. He's probably going to the Moonpool."

I smiled gratefully. "You heard her." I mewed. "Let's get Blossomkit settled. You can go talk to other cats, I'm sure they won't mind." I just hoped that they didn't notice the lack of confidence in my voice. Foxpaw nodded and left, whilst I sat down on a moss nest in the medicine den next to Blossomkit. The kit was plainly still terrified and disorientated, so I explained quietly what was going on. "This morning, your mama kicked you out of the nursery, and I helped you. We're different to other cats, like Foxpaw and Hazeltail too. We have wings, like birds. Firestar is doing a vote on how we're going to live. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Gradually the tiny kit stopped shaking. "I'm hungry." She mewed quietly.

Leafpool looked at her worriedly. "She can't eat prey yet." Leafpool mewed, voicing my worries. "Daisy has no milk, as with Ferncloud."

"What could Blossomkit have?" Hazeltail asked.

"Something might work..." Leafpool mewed uncertainly. "If you chew the prey until it's practically a liquid, kits can drink it like milk. It can be used to get kits to stop weaning."

Hazeltail nodded and went to get some prey. "Hollyleaf, are you okay?" Leafpool asked suddenly.

"I guess I'm okay... Why?" It felt oddly like Leafpool was my mentor again.

"Hollyleaf, your Clanmates are out there deciding your course of life. You have wings, and so do three of your Clanmates. You're the one helping them, leading them in ways."

"I have to stay strong anyway. StarClan have trusted me with looking after Blossomkit, and Foxpaw and Hazeltail too, sort of." I looked down at the kit, who was curled up, her eyes looking to me.

Hazeltail came back a little while later, a mouse in her jaws. It wasn't fresh. She picked a small piece off, and started chewing it. I did likewise, finding it hard not to swallow but finding it nauseating at the same time. It was a slow process, but Blossomkit took the liquidized prey happily, not having to chew at all. She purred and her wings fluttered slightly. I smiled at her, but I felt a little awkward about my own wings.

They didn't feel heavy like bird wings looked. In contrary, I felt much lighter, like I could run further and faster.

We sat in the medicine den in almost silence, as every so often Blossomkit would make a noise in her now sleeping state. She had moved to curl up against my belly, and I felt like this was what Millie should be doing.

Leafpool left for a little while, and came back with a miserable looking Foxpaw trailing behind her. He sat down next to Hazeltail without a word, though it went unspoken that his talk with his littermate hadn't gone well.

Slowly, the time wiled away until the sun was high in the sky. "I'm going to Firestar's den." Leafpool mewed quietly, leaving us alone. Blossomkit started crying quietly.

The camp was as silent as I've ever heard it. The only brief sound was Firestar's paws on the ground, and the shifting of warriors, kits, apprentices, elders and queens.

My heart was in my throat as Firestar leapt onto the Highledge. "Cats of ThunderClan, your votes have been counted!" Cats poured out of the two dens to hear the results. "The votes decide that Hollyleaf, Foxpaw, Blossomkit and Hazeltail are to be..."


End file.
